To improve recovery time, a variety of interventional and diagnostic procedures may be carried out in a minimally invasive manner by accessing a desired location within a patient's body. By introducing catheters or other elongated devices into the vasculature at a convenient entry point, such procedures may be performed at a remote location by guiding the device through the body lumen to the desired position. Although these techniques represent less impact on the patient than conventional open procedures, access to the vasculature requires forming an opening in an artery or vein that subsequently must be repaired.
A variety of methods may be used to close the access opening. Conventionally, hemostasis may be achieved through manual compression to substantially reduce the flow of blood through the opening and allow clot formation. Although generally successful, compression may be take a significant amount of time and may be associated with considerable patient discomfort. Additionally, complications such as unintended total occlusion of the lumen that may result in ischemia or thrombosis can occur. These aspects may be exacerbated depending upon the size of the opening necessary to introduce the device, whether anticoagulants are employed and on the condition of the patient.
To ameliorate these problems, techniques for suturing the opening to achieve hemostasis and reduce time to ambulation have been developed. In order to maintain the minimal invasiveness of the procedure, many of these techniques are adapted to be performed. For example, the suture delivering device may be introduced through the same opening used to perform the procedure. Typically, one or more needles are deployed by the suture delivering device to pierce the vessel wall and draw the suture material through so that the suture may be secured over the adventitial surface and close the opening.
Despite the benefits associated with the use of suture delivering devices, a number of challenges exist. In particular, it is desirable for the needle or needles to be positioned accurately with respect to the vessel wall so as to pierce the tissue far enough away from the opening to result in a sufficiently robust location for the suture. It is also desirable to provide a device configured to deploy and actuate the needles in a reproducible manner to minimize the amount of skill required from the operator. Accordingly, this disclosure is directed to systems and methods for suturing an opening in a body lumen while providing these and other desired characteristics.